Operation SasuHina: Halloween
by MsChifSantos
Summary: <html><head></head>Halloween provides Sasuke with some opportunities to get closer to Hinata.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Yup, a holiday themed story. Edited after noticing some typos. I couldn't let it stay.

**Disclaimer:** I own some things but not Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Sasuke was leaning against his car with his arms crossed. He had been waiting for over an hour for his best friend to arrive. Naruto had finally convinced him after days of begging to go to the latest Halloween attraction in town. The festival was for all ages but the reason for their attendance was the haunted house. While Sasuke wasn't a fan of haunted houses, his interest was piqued when Naruto listed everyone who had already agreed to go. Sasuke swore to himself that the night was going to end well.<p>

"Sasuke!" The raven haired teen glared at Naruto who ran up breathing heavily. Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino walked calmly after him. "We made it."

Sasuke's eyes scanned the group in disappointment. "Is this everyone?" Naruto shook his head. "Nah, Sai decided to work on his art project. Choji had promised to babysit for Asuma. Shino is out of town and Kiba is taking care of Akamaru. That dog will eat anything. Everyone else is waiting for us."

His feeling of relief was quickly replaced by anger. Sasuke had wasted valuable time out here when he could've been inside the festival with her. His murderous thoughts were interrupted when Naruto called him by the gate entrance. "Are you coming or what?"

Sasuke jogged up and saw that their group had grown. He briefly acknowledged Tenten, Lee, and Neji. "Hello Hin-"

"Sorry for our lateness. Sasuke took forever to get inside." Naruto was quickly taken down by an elbow to his stomach. "What the hell?!"

Neji turned his nose at the unruly sight. He had only decided to go along after hearing Naruto invite his cousin. He didn't like the blond or his friends nor did he like how Hinata blushed and stuttered before agreeing. Tenten might tease him about his over protectiveness, but he'll be damned if Hinata is stuck with a lame duck. "Shall we go now? Hinata can't stay out too late and the line is quickly growing."

They took their place in line and made small talk to pass the time. Sasuke tried to inch closer to Hinata but he was inadvertently blocked by Neji, who was attempting to create a barrier between Naruto and his cousin, and Lee who talked animatedly about his training regimen. Hinata giggled at his exaggerated movements while Tenten rolled her eyes. Shikamaru leaned close to Hinata and whispered something to her which she nodded. Sasuke never had a reason to hate the Nara until that moment.

Sasuke felt a grip on his upper arm. "Sasuke, can I hold on to you when we get in? I get scared easily." Sasuke just scowled at Ino in an attempt to scare her off. "Back off, pig! Sasuke won't fall for that pathetic excuse." The usual tug of war continued to Sasuke's irritation and after noticing Hinata's brief attention to the source of his frustration, he shook them both off. Naruto volunteered to look after Sakura but was promptly rejected.

At the entrance gate, Shikamaru noticed the group limit. "We can't all go at once. We'll need to split up."

"I call Sasuke!" A pair of girl voices shouted in unison.

"I call Sakura!" The pinkette pummeled the blond. "Like hell you do!"

Sasuke took the opportunity to maneuver closer to Hinata. Shikamaru rolled his neck in agitation. "What about Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, and myself in one group and the four of you in the other?"

Naruto and Sasuke expressed their displeasure in different ways.

Being stuck with Ino, Sakura, and Lee was Sasuke's worst nightmare realized. They were some of the loudest people he ever encountered in his young life. There was a sudden push from the crowd behind them and as they got closer the park employee motioned for the first five to enter. Sasuke was no dummy; he stayed behind close to Hinata after the scramble. Naruto thought along the same lines and hung back by Sakura. They would go in as a group of four, and while Sasuke would have preferred it be just the two of them, at least the other two would be preoccupied with each other.

Neji didn't realize the girl next to him wasn't his cousin until he heard the scream pierce his ear. Ino really had a high pitch scream.

The last four waited for fifteen minutes until they were told to go in. "Don't touch anyone, they won't touch you."

It was dark except for a few dim lights that flickered. Sasuke brushed closer to Hinata who was holding her hands close to her chest. His cheeks blushed at the thought of finally being acknowledged by the shy girl. He could just imagine her leaning on him while he had an arm over her shoulders. Suddenly he felt pressure on his arm and for a moment his heart swelled at the feminine touch.

"Sasuke, I'm so scared." Sakura's voice brought him back to reality. Nope it was too good to be true and he sighed. "Then go to Naruto. He said he would protect you." She squeezed his bicep and nuzzled his shoulder. "But he's busy with Hinata."

No way in hell was this going to end that way. Sasuke hurried up to catch up with the two dark figures ahead. He was relieved to see that they weren't touching but a sudden appearance by a hunched over creature had Naruto shrieking loudly and holding on to Hinata.

"It's o-okay, Naruto."

"You won't leave me, right Hinata? I can count on you?" Hinata blushed at their close proximity.

"You can count on me."

Sasuke felt a pain in his chest. "Oh, just kill me now."

"Did you say something, Sasuke?" He didn't answer the girl who he still wasn't able to shrug off. Sakura's strength was nothing to look down on. The group moved along to the next room.

.

.

.

Sakura had almost immediately let go of Sasuke's arm as she closely examined the details. Aspiring to be a doctor, she could easily point out the inconsistencies of the set up. Sasuke meanwhile crossed his arms as he walked on ahead. His mood was shot and he thought about how he could salvage this opportunity.

Hinata hated hospitals ever since her mother's death. She couldn't even visit Kurenai after she gave birth for which she regretted and apologized profusely. When she realized that this section of the haunted house was themed to be a bloody and gory hospital she nearly fainted. She tried to drown out the groans of patients on operation tables. A grotesque nurse with a limp inched toward the group and the lights dimmed even further. Hinata grabbed on to the closest non-bloodied sleeve and whimpered.

"Get off!" A cold voice hissed down at her. The scowling face of one Sasuke Uchiha leaned down before quickly realizing who it was. Her eyes widened in fear and she quickly let go. The lights got brighter as they neared the end.

"I'm sorry." She quickly walked next to Sakura who rubbed Hinata's back and held her close. Naruto just shook his head as if to reprimand Sasuke.

"No… I didn't…" He was dragged along by Naruto who lectured him about being so mean to such a nice girl.

"You probably scared her more than anything in this house." Sasuke hung his head as he walked behind the group as they walked down a hallway.

.

.

.

The next room didn't have anything jumping out but it was full of suspense. They could hear creaks around them and but nothing happened.

"Man what a rip- off!" Naruto didn't appreciate the subtlety of fearing the unknown. He wasn't as brazen when the doors suddenly opened. Even Hinata had let out a giggle at how Naruto screamed and comically clutched his heart as if to calm his nerves.

"Really, Hinata? I thought you were my friend!" Hinata sheepishly smiled which caused Sasuke to feel a little better but he vowed to leave a good impression before the night ended.

Sakura and Naruto stepped into the next room when the door quickly closed behind them. Hinata rushed forward to open the door but it wasn't budging. "Is this supposed to happen?" She looked behind her to see Sasuke hovering close to her.

"I don't know." Both heard their friend's screams outside their door. They weren't coherent and all they could make out was something about rainbows and sharp teeth. It went on for a while until their screams faded out and the door opened.

Sasuke walked ahead before offering his hand. "I'm sure they over exaggerated. It'll be fine." Hinata looked into the dark room and nodded while he held on to her tightly.

As soon as he felt their contact, it was like fireworks were going off in his head. "Shouldn't we move?"

"Oh yeah. I was just waiting for you." She smiled at his politeness. They stepped into the room and the door closed behind them. As soon as they walked into the middle of the room, Sasuke saw what had caused Naruto and Sakura such distress.

A clown. Scratch that, a creepy clown with sharp teeth manically wielding a butcher knife. Sasuke gulped and bolted for an exit when he heard the hysterical laughter. He tried to shake the knob but it wouldn't turn. Without letting go of Hinata's hand, he started ramming the door with his shoulder.

"Why won't this door open?!" He turned around to see the clown advance on him and Hinata. Sasuke pulled her behind him. "Get away!"

"Um… that door's just for decoration. The one you're looking for is to your left." Hinata and Sasuke watched in amazement as the clown turned the correct door knob. "Here you go, so just chill out. No need to demolish the building."

"Thank you so much." Hinata spoke up after seeing how heavy Sasuke was breathing.

"Sure thing. Skittish guy isn't he? Take care of your boyfriend. Be sure to visit the photo booth as soon as you leave!" Hinata pulled a freaked Sasuke out of the room. The clown waved as he walked back into position away from sight.

Hinata could feel how clammy Sasuke's hand felt. She rubbed his arm and that got his attention.

"Are you okay, Sasuke? You really freaked out back there." Sasuke brought his free hand to his hair and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." No way was he going to tell her about that awful prank his older cousin played on him during his 4th birthday party. Obito scarred all of Sasuke's classmates including Sakura and Naruto. He was suddenly glad that Hinata hadn't come to his party.

She looked at him skeptically before pulling her hand away from his and framed his face with her hands. "Look at me and just breathe in deeply. That's good, now slowly breathe out." He stared deeply into her eyes full of concern. They kept at it for a few more moments.

"Are you feeling better?" He didn't say anything but pressed his forehead onto hers.

"Yes," he breathed out. "I'm so much better. Thank you." He reluctantly pulled his head away but held her close. "Let's get out of here."

The sudden tenderness of their physical contact left Hinata unable to form words as they walked out into the lively festival. They looked around for their friends and were met with an angry looking Neji and a smiling Tenten who gave them thumbs up.

"Hinata we should leave. Uncle will be furious if we stay out any longer." Not waiting for a response he hastily pulled her away and dragged her towards the parking lot. Sasuke was going to follow when he felt a tug.

"That's not a smart idea. He's pissed after seeing the shot of you two." At his confused stare she pointed to the photo booth. "You can see for yourself, but hurry if you want to print them out. They delete them after twenty minutes. Good luck, you'll need it!" The brunette waved as she ran to catch up with Neji and Hinata.

Sasuke walked towards the booth where the rest of the group was waiting. They were huddled close showing their photos to each other and laughing. "You should've seen Ino; she nearly ripped my arm out!" Ino smacked Lee. "Yeah well you weren't so calm and collected during the creepy exam room."

"What are you laughing at Naruto? You left me behind and bolted ahead!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders at Sakura. "When it comes to you know what, all bets are off. Aren't you going to get your photo, Sasuke?"

He motioned Sasuke towards the vendor.

"Can I help you?"

Sasuke scanned the screens and saw what had infuriated Neji so much. "Yeah, can I have a print out of that one?" The vendor looked at the screen and a few minutes later handed a medium sized photo to him.

"That'll be ten dollars." Sasuke absentmindedly handed him a twenty. "Keep the change."

"Damn, Sasuke. I told you to be nicer to Hinata, not try to get into her pants!" Sasuke pushed Naruto away. "Shut up."

When they walked back to the group, Sasuke told them that he was going home.

"What about the corn maze?" Shikamaru was actually looking forward to it. He had a strategy he wanted to use.

Sasuke shook his head. "Maybe next time."

"Is it because Hinata isn't here?" Naruto whispered in his ear. He really was a glutton for punishment; after serving out some more Sasuke departed from the group.

Sasuke walked towards his car and got in. He grinned like a fool at the photo before setting it on the passenger seat. He would need to buy a frame. Sasuke wanted to preserve that memory for as long as he could; after all he rarely had any photos of just the two of them, let alone in such an intimate moment.

He always looked forward to school and he could only count the hours before he could see her again. He turned on the ignition and drove to the nearest store. The night ended far better than Sasuke had expected.

* * *

><p>AN: Not a one shot but be patient.<p>

Update: This is gonna be a collection of short stories and various one shots. But they'll all have to do with Halloween or supernatural spooks in the spirit of Halloween. I have midterms next week and I have to study, but I have drafts in progress. The rating and category might change depending on upcoming content. Love ya!

_Funny side story:_ I had planned on going to a haunted house in my city but funds are short for college kids. It sucks because it's pretty well known even outside my state. Anyways, my sister had gone last weekend and got her group lost inside the damn thing. She lead them the wrong way and had to backtrack. It delayed everyone else by almost ten minutes. She was more mortified at that than anything else.


	2. The Corn Maze and Misunderstandings

I'm back! Midterms are over and I finished 4 consecutive papers. Stay in school, it's work but so worth it.

Thank you for the views, reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate it all.

I usually make a lot of sweets and desserts for Halloween and my sister's birthday on the 27th. If I could give y'all some, I would.

* * *

><p>The next school week was just blissful and Itachi's constant teasing couldn't bring him down. Hinata had actually sought him out before classes on Monday to apologize for leaving so abruptly. Not letting another opportunity go by, Sasuke said all would be forgiven if she would have lunch with him. He had only expected one lunch date but it was Thursday and Hinata still waited by his locker holding two lunch meals. He could get used to this.<p>

Sasuke hid behind a corner and closed his eyes. "Remember, Sasuke. Be cool, calm, and collected. Don't be too needy, you'll scare her off."

"Nah, Hinata's too nice. She'll accept your many, many, many, _many_ faults." Yup, Naruto loved getting abused. Why else would he continue to annoy Sasuke?

"Naruto, go to hell."

"I'm just saying, no need to be so hostile. So are you going to ask her to go to the corn maze this Friday? You gotta be quick or else someone else will ask and she'll just see it as a group activity not a Sasuke-Hinata lovefest."

The normally cool demeanor Sasuke was known for was quickly replaced by a furious blush and Naruto roughly patted his back. "Having perverted thoughts?"

"I'm gonna kill you now." They wrestled to the ground and didn't notice Hinata walk up.

"Um… Sasuke?" He froze and quickly got up, straightening out his clothes. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Hinata looked down at Naruto who was rubbing his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine." Sasuke walked her towards the courtyard. "So what are you doing this Friday?"

.

.

.

Damn that Shikamaru. He had asked Hinata that same morning and she agreed to go. However, Sasuke's offer to pick her up was quickly accepted and he figured that could indicate certain things about the shy girl. Sadly Neji had heard all about their plans and Sasuke's mood quickly went south which explained his current predicament. The male Hyuuga had taken the passenger seat while Hinata, Kiba, and Tenten sat in the back. Sasuke couldn't even see Hinata as Kiba had shifted comfortably between the two girls.

The dog lover rested his head on his best friend's shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't go with you to the haunted house, but I'm here now."

Sasuke heard her soft voice reply. "It was okay. Sasuke was there and he really helped me." He couldn't stop the grin forming on his face. Hinata promised to not say anything about what actually happened and for that he was grateful.

They don't nickname the Hyuuga all-seeing for no reason and Neji had the sharpest eyes of them all. "Hmph, well I thought I saw a certain somebody needing to be babied by Hinata." Tenten kicked the back of Neji's seat which both pleased and irritated the Uchiha. After all, he had just gotten his car as a gift from his parents.

"Be nice." Neji mumbled some words and glared at the Uchiha before focusing on the road.

The rest of the ride was silent and they finally reached the weekly spook festival. Sasuke quickly got out and went to open her door. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Yeah, thanks man." Kiba was oblivious to the glare sent his way. They met an overly enthusiastic Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru. The genius rarely liked to put forth too much work but he was already contemplating the easiest way to get through.

Being overly competitive Naruto proposed a race. "The last group to get through will have to take the winning group out for ramen. Shikamaru, you're in my group."

"Screw that! That's a lame prize and you can't call dibs on him. That's not fair." Kiba countered and Sasuke had to agree on all counts.

Sakura offered a compromise. "What if Shikamaru and Neji are team captains? The smartest guys pick the groups and balance them out? Losers take the winners out for a restaurant of their choice."

Neji easily agreed and focused on Tenten and his cousin. Sasuke wondered how cruel fate could be. There was no way Neji would pick Hinata and him. A coin toss was used and Shikamaru called it.

"I pick Hinata." Neji quickly turned his head towards Shikamaru in disbelief. "Choose someone else."

"Nope." Sasuke had hope that he would be placed on the same team yet wondered why Shikamaru chose her.

"Sorry Neji, thems the rules." Neji scowled at Naruto before he chose Tenten. He'd pick Sasuke later as he first needed the only girl who could calm his nerves when handling the Uchiha.

"I'll take Sasuke." Neji face palmed and vowed to destroy the two dark- haired males.

"Sakura, you're in my group." The pink haired girl high- fived Tenten. "You guys are going down!"

Sasuke couldn't care if they won or lost. He was going to be with Hinata again. Attempting to be seen as more approachable and casual, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Let's crush them." She giggled and Neji motioned a death threat.

"I'll take Kiba." Naruto complained about being last but perked up at his realization that he was once again with Sakura. Perhaps this time he could prove himself to be useful as he had left her behind after the killer clown chased them out the haunted house.

They had decided to let one group go ahead and the next group would go after fifteen minutes. The second team's final time would be deducted fifteen minutes. Hinata and Tenten were thought to be the ones with the most integrity and were trusted to make sure that their teams played fairly. It was a wise decision as the others were not above using suspicious means to win. Another coin toss decided that Neji's team would go first. The girls raced ahead and the guys chased after them.

"We need to stay together!" Neji was already regretting his team.

The second team idly stood near the entrance letting other people go ahead as they waited. Kiba was already telling Hinata how he wished he could've brought Akamaru. "We'd be out in record time. Anti-dog policies piss me off so much."

Sasuke took this time to discreetly ask Shikamaru about his thought process behind his choosing. "Well you are much more level headed than Naruto or Kiba. I gave Neji the chance to have Sakura on his team because at least he'd have another smart person in his group. Don't tell Tenten I said that."

"Why'd you choose Hinata first?"

The Nara raised his eyebrow. "She's quiet and will do what I say without question."

"Hn." Shikamaru was scrutinizing the guy next to him before calling the other two over. "We have two minutes left. Just stay close and follow what I say."

Kiba and Hinata reacted like soldiers would to a commanding officer. Sasuke rolled his eyes and mock saluted him.

.

.

.

They walked mindlessly for five minutes behind Shikamaru who would stop and allow random people through. Kiba was in charge of making sure that no one from the opposing team was watching them. Sasuke didn't mind being relatively useless and he offered his elbow to Hinata who smiled up at him.

Time flew by and soon Shikamaru signaled a stop. "You really need to stop this whole army mindset." The genius ignored Sasuke and motioned them closer.

"I think we are near the end but I need to make sure. Hinata get on Sasuke's shoulders. We need a good vantage point." The other three looked at him with wide eyes.

"His s-shoulders?" Sasuke was already kneeling down.

"Why him?" Kiba shouted, disgusted with the idea.

"He's taller than you."

"You're taller than him." Kiba countered.

"I got hurt when I played with Kenta."

"O-okay. I'll do it." Kiba looked at her like she grew another head.

"Hinata!"

"Close your eyes, please." Hinata had worn a skirt at Hanabi's insistence. She timidly walked behind Sasuke and put one leg over his shoulder. She stabilized herself before putting her other leg over.

"Shikamaru, can you hold on to me so I won't fall as Sasuke gets up?" Shikamaru went over and told Sasuke to slowly get up.

"I see it! You're right we're close!" Sasuke felt her soft thighs and couldn't help the warmth filling his entire body.

"Okay let her down." Kiba was impatient.

Sasuke slowly lowered. He knew that he couldn't delay it too much or else they'd think he was some sort of-

"Pervert!" The sudden masculine shout startled Sasuke who jerked causing Hinata to fall back on the hard ground. "HINATA!"

Sasuke quickly realized what he had done and knelt down to tend to any injuries. He didn't notice that her skit had ridden up a bit, causing some exposure. Kiba pushed him aside and pulled her skirt back down when he was pushed aside by Neji.

"Are you okay, Hinata? Where does it hurt?" He gently positioned her to sit up when she let out a pained expression and soft grunt.

Neji's face was enraged and he stormed up to the Uchiha while Tenten and Sakura helped Hinata up and gently brushed away any dirt.

"First you look up her skirt then you assault her?! I should kick your ass right now!" Sasuke was livid at the accusation and looked solemnly to Hinata who was hunched over in pain.

"It was an accident that you caused! If you hadn't startled me then she wouldn't-" Neji was done with words and launched a fist which was quickly dodged. Naruto and Shikamaru stepped between the two.

"Sasuke's right. I told her to get on his shoulders and she was okay with it." Neji redirected his glare at Shikamaru.

"You're blaming her for this? How dare you-" Hinata slowly walked towards her cousin and his fury was replaced with concern. "Do you want to leave now?"

Hinata shook her head. "They're right. No one pushed me to do something I didn't want to do. I wanted to help and Sasuke was a complete gentleman. He didn't do anything. It was all an accident and I'm embarrassed that it's caused so much trouble. Let's just forget it and continue, please? I was having a lot of fun."

Seeing Neji's face form in disagreement, Tenten quickly spoke up. "Well if Hinata's alright with it, I don't think anyone can disagree with her, right Neji?" The pale- eyed male sighed loudly but nodded.

Sasuke gave Hinata a small smile which she returned but kept close to Kiba who she was leaning against as she walked.

The rest of the walk out of the maze was relatively quiet except for Shikamaru's directions. The mood was definitely more awkward. It didn't take long before they exited the corn maze.

"Well we should be going. Shikamaru can we get a ride home?" Sasuke knew that Neji would rather eat dirt than get a ride from him. The genius looked at Naruto and Sakura who shrugged; they knew it would be best if they switched drivers after their heated confrontation.

"Alright, but first my team and I need to decide where we want to dine- out as a reward." Everyone looked at him in confusions before it dawned on them that Shikamru's team did technically win. He signaled to his team members and they huddled together. Once again Sasuke was in close proximity to Hinata and he couldn't care less what was being said by their leader. "Everyone agree?"

Sasuke felt Kiba nudge him. "What?"

"Do you want to go to Akimichi's or not? You haven't said anything and you keep staring at Hinata. Let it go, it was an accident and she doesn't blame you. Stop being such a jerk." Hinata blushed at what Kiba said. Sasuke glared at Kiba before turning to her.

"Do you want to go to Choji's place?"

"I don't mind. I've never been and Shikamaru says it's pretty good. But do you want to go?" Kiba rolled his eyes at their interaction.

"Well I guess it's Akimichi's." Shikamaru nodded and began to walk away when Kiba called him back. "What?"

"Put your hand in the middle. I want to rub it in Naruto's face that we won." Shikamaru sighed but complied. Hinata placed hers above his and Sasuke reacted automatically. He'd be damned if he let this opportunity pass him by. "On three, we shout Naruto's a loser." Kiba really was a sore victor.

"What if we just shout Shikamaru's name? He was the reason we won." Sasuke's gaze shifted from Hinata to Shikamaru who was sporting a small blush. "Whatever."

The losing team scowled at their attempt to glorify their victory, well Naruto and Neji were. Tenten and Sakura just laughed and shook their heads.

.

.

.

Sasuke wasn't really expecting to see Hinata still waiting to have lunch with him on Monday. They hadn't exchanged many words on the way to the parking lot except for his apology and her insistence that it wasn't warranted. Neji pulled her away before anything else could be said.

The next day they both attended Choji's family restaurant. He arrived late thanks to Naruto and Sakura so he wasn't able to be seated next to Hinata. Kiba sat directly across from her while Shikamaru and Neji sat beside her. He didn't enjoy his meal and didn't join in on the conversation. It didn't bother him that he wasn't getting her attention as much as the fact that she was laughing while talking to Shikamaru.

They were speaking in low tones and passed her phone back and forth as if they were trying to keep things secretive. "Are they an item?" Apparently even the usually oblivious Naruto had noticed their interaction. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders but the question loomed over him all weekend long.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata was at a loss for words. "I mean, I doubt your cousin would be pleased to see you waiting for me." _Or your boyfriend, what game is she playing? _

"Neji was being unfair. Do you not want to have lunch anymore? It's okay if you don't want to, I can give this extra lunch to Shino or Shika-"

"Hinata!" They both looked at an approaching Shikamaru. "I need to talk to you about you- know- what." Sasuke looked back to Hinata who looked elated to see him and he frowned. He put his books in his locker and slammed it shut, drawing their gazes to him. She looked startled as he hurried down the hall.

"Sasuke! Do you still want to have lunch? Sasuke!" He ignored her and went to find Naruto. He wasn't one to follow a girl around like a puppy.

The next day he was surprised to see that Hinata waiting by his locker but it didn't make him feel any better. He didn't know how to approach her about her intentions and her secretive relationship with Shikamaru without looking like an idiot. She obviously wanted to spend time with him but lately she spent a lot of time talking to Shikamaru. He figured he could hold on to his books until lunch was over and went to his usual spot with Naruto.

Finally on Wednesday she no longer waited by his locker.

.

.

.

"So what's the plan for Halloween? Are we going or not?" Sasuke wasn't in a talkative mood and focused on completing his homework. Frankly he didn't care for Halloween. He didn't like to eat sweets and he thought dressing up was childish. However, Obito and his friends were throwing a huge party at his mansion.

"I'm not. I have stuff to do." He really didn't but he figured with Itachi out the house and his parents at a charity event he could have some time alone.

"C'mon. It'll be fun. A bunch of people are going like Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Sai."

"That's the hook you go with to convince me? Yeah, I'll skip it." Sasuke wouldn't admit it but if he had said Hinata's name then he'd probably go. Unless a certain Nara was attending as well.

"I know you'd go if she was going but she's not. I already asked her." Sasuke focused intently on the same math problem over and over as Naruto spoke. "She said something about having plans already." Sasuke scoffed. _Probably with Shikamaru._

"With Shikamaru." His pencil broke and he looked at Naruto with a murderous gaze.

"Well she didn't tell me that specifically, but Ino did. Apparently they're going trick- or- treatin-"

"Really? That's what Ino told you? That's obviously a lie. It's too much work for the lazy bastard. He's not even that smart if you ask me." Naruto grinned at his jealous best friend.

"Well that's what she told me. They're taking some little kid they both know. Kenny, Kenji? Anyways, Ino was going to take him with Shikamaru but she really wanted to go to the big Halloween party. So Hinata offered to take him. That's sweet of her, don't you think? Maybe we should let them know about some places that offer generous amounts of candy. Houses that they know are safe and know the people inside them." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel hope building up at the possibility that the lazy Nara and sweet Hinata were not an item. Then he realized how cold he had been to her to the point of driving her away. He doubted they would be making a stop at his house during Halloween.

He coughed and tried to look nonchalant. "I hear Obito is going all out with the decorations and food. I think he can spring for more candy if I ask him. Since his friends aren't kid- friendly, I guess I'll have to be the one to hand out candy. It's for the kids, after all. We can't let them down."

Naruto felt giddy at convincing his friend to go while at the same time playing cupid. He wasn't as stupid as most people thought him to be. "For the kids…. and seeing Hinata in a skimpy costume." Yes, Naruto wasn't stupid but he couldn't help but tease is friend. Either he loved getting Sasuke riled up or just had a disturbing need to be hit every now and then. It's how they showed each other affection.

* * *

><p>AN: So I decided to keep any other random supernatural or Halloween themed one-shots in a different collection, separate from this one. I think it'll be weird to have sweet ones and then bring you to a dark place afterward, throwing your emotions all over the place. It won't be going up for a while though as I'm editing stuff and have other obligations.<p>

Once again, I was supposed to go to a corn maze but school assignments kept me busy. So I had no experience to draw from, that's why its so brief. I'll have more fun with the next chapter which I hope to have out by Halloween. Fingers crossed.


	3. Trick-or-Treat: It's a dragon!

This is a two- parter. The next and final chapter should be up by Sunday.

Happy Halloween! Stay safe, smart and have fun!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I have to dress up? I'm just going to hand out candy." Obito smirked at his younger cousin. It was strange that he had suddenly been so adamant about attending but only to hand out candy. Sasuke was the person he would never expect to greet trick-or-treaters; this is coming from a guy that knew Kakuzu and Hidan. The money hungry man wouldn't mind as long as they paid for the candy and he made a profit. The silver haired man would just throw candy while praising Jashin and hit on the mothers or older sisters.<p>

But Sasuke hated people in general, from infants to the elderly. Obito was immediately suspicious of his intentions and tried everything to deter him from carrying out whatever sick plan he had in mind to ruin his party. It didn't matter if he demanded that Sasuke help set up the entire mansion (lawn included), or go shopping with him for supplies. Nothing caused the younger Uchiha to give him the finger and walk away. Until now, that is.

"It's a costume party. Dress up or I won't let you in." Sasuke growled at Obito then looked at Itachi for support but he shrugged and walked away. Obito looked at Sasuke curiously to see if he would finally quit.

"Fine." His answer scared Obito more than ever. This was not his cousin.

"But I'll choose my costume. If it was left to you, we'd all be doing some stupid group thing. You'd think it was cute or some stupid shit like that. It's embarrassing enough to be related to you, I don't want to remind people." No, this was Sasuke alright.

"It has to be a full- on costume. No '404: Error Costume not Found' or something lazy like that. I want to see some effort or else I will drag you out of my home kicking and screaming." Sasuke waved his hand as he walked away.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later." Obito immediately dialed his best friend.

"Kakashi, I need you to double check the security system and cameras." He explained his concerns regarding the young Uchiha. "I can't just disinvite him. Do you know what my mom will do if it gets back to her that I refused a family member? Just check for me, okay? If anything happens, I want to have proof."

.

.

.

Naruto was working inside his parent's garage. He had been working on his costume for some time now. It was a lot of work but he thought it was all worth it.

"Naruto! It's Sasuke on the phone."

"Take a message!" Naruto was on a roll and didn't want to lose momentum.

"Naruto!"

"Alright! I'm coming! Damn it." He cringed and prayed his mother didn't hear the last part. He put down his tools and quietly walked to the kitchen. The coast was clear.

"What you do want?" He really wanted to get back and paint the finishing touches.

"Do you know what Shikamaru is going as?" The sudden silence was deafening and Sasuke quickly added, "I just don't want to go as the same thing you know."

"Riiiight." There was no ignoring the skepticism in Naruto's voice and even Sasuke knew that it was a terrible excuse. "Is the question you're really asking 'What Hinata is going as'?"

The other end was silent. "Alright well if that's all, I have things to do-"

A cough interrupted him. "….Bunny?" Naruto was prancing around his kitchen, full of excitement. It was nice to see Sasuke being so clueless and silently asking for help when it came to this special girl. It was endearing but boys don't express it the same way girls do.

"Playboy bunny. I told you she was wearing a hot outfit." Naruto held the phone away as he sniggered. After composing himself he held the phone to his ear only to hear heavy breathing. "Oh, you're sick Sasuke. I was just joking."

He heard a brief struggle and Sasuke threating someone before taking control of the line. "That was my idiot cousin. He's been acting weird. What did you say?"

Feeling the moment of fun ruined, Naruto answered honestly. "Ino said something about it being a medieval group theme. I'm betting she's going as a princess. I don't know what Shikamaru's costume will be but it'll probably be a dragon."

"Something soft and comfortable. That sounds like the perfect costume for the lazy bum."

"Aren't you going to ask what I'm going as?"

"I don't care." Feeling hurt and unappreciated, Naruto knew what buttons to push.

"After all I did for you. All the investigating and telling Hinata that you're such a great guy; this is how you treat me? Screw this, I'm going to wave a ShikaHina banner outside my house as I cheer for Shikamaru."

"You're such a baby." Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and dully asked, "What are you going as?"

"I'm not telling."

"But you told me to ask."

"I didn't say I was going to answer. Bye! Good luck getting the princess from the lazy dragon!" He quickly hung up the phone and ran back to the garage. Naruto's work of art was calling his name.

.

.

.

(Halloween Day)

"Can I at least wear a cloak?" Hinata had no problem with the costume itself. The long sleeved, emerald green satin dress with gold accents looked beautiful when it was on the hanger but that was the problem. The image of the dress didn't fit what Hinata was envisioning once she put it on. It was too clingy.

Ino saw no problem with it. Hinata looked sweet and innocent yet alluring thanks to the dipping neck line. It was the reason why she chose the costume for herself. "You're too modest, Hinata. It's beautiful."

"I don't know… What if-"

"Hinata, are you saying that it's ugly and I have bad taste?" The shy girl shook her head and for a moment Ino felt bad about manipulating her. "Well, then let the world see the beautiful girl in the beautiful dress."

"You look very beautiful, too." Ino twirled around. The lion tamer costume was sexy but not too revealing and it takes a confident woman to wear it.

Kurenai walked into her living room with a pouting 5 year old. "Isn't he the most ferocious _dragon_, you've ever seen?"

Both girls nodded frantically.

Asuma hadn't been paying much attention when he took Kenta to choose his costume. He was adamant about looking like Smaug and the closest they could find was this costume in his size. As soon as they got home, he modeled it for his mother and Shikamaru. The young boy was on cloud nine until the so- called genius wondered out loud why the dragon had no wings. They all froze until a cry startled them. "I don't want to be a dinosaur. I want to be a dragon!"

There was no other costume shop in town and even with rush delivery, a new costume wouldn't arrive in time for Halloween. After scolding Asuma for waiting until the last minute and Shikamaru for being inconsiderate, Kurenai found a solution. She'd simply create wings and attach them to the costume. They wouldn't be too big but noticeable enough. As long as no one confuses him for a dinosaur or lizard, they should be okay. Shikamaru offered dress as a knight to enhance the image and Ino had offered to go as a princess once she heard of the whole problem. Then she was invited to the Uchiha party and after a few seconds of dramatically begging for forgiveness, Hinata stepped in and offered to take her place.

"I don't think Shikamaru is strong or brave enough to protect me from Kenta, the most powerful dragon in the world." The young Sarutobi's chest filled with pride as Hinata stroked his ego.

"Mostly because he's too lazy to do anything. A puppy could take Kenta down." Ino and Kurenai scowled at Konohamaru who walked in eating a sandwich. His parents had a business conference and the thirteen- year old had been staying over at his uncle's for the week. He had been unrelentingly teasing his younger cousin the whole time.

"I don't know, Konohamaru. I doubt even Akamaru can take on Kenta and he's the biggest, most ferocious canine in the entire world. But one look from Kenta and boom! Instant submission. I think it's because he recognizes Kenta's strength." The five-year old blushed while his older cousin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I was just messing around. But you look really pretty, Hinata." The princess curtsied and unknowingly gave him a nice view of her cleavage. He focused intently on her chest with his mouth hanging open, unnoticed by the women as they observed Kenta walking around to test out his wings. He tried to blindly take a bite out of his snack and only to smudge his face with mustard. A smack on the back of his head brought him back to reality.

"Ouch, that hurt." His uncle threatened another smack and he silently rubbed his head.

"Is Shikamaru here yet?" Asuma let out a sigh and shook his head at his wife.

"He called to say he was on his way. He just had to drop off a giant cup of ramen." Everyone looked at him but he shrugged. "I don't know what that means. All I know is he said he'd be here in an hour."

Ino perked up. "That means I can do your make- up and hair!" She pulled a resisting Hinata into the bathroom.

.

.

.

"Ready?" Hinata knew that it wasn't really a question. It was more of a demand and she was tired of fighting Ino on everything. She looked in the mirror and was relieved to see that the make-up was minimal but her hair was totally different. Her long hair was a cascade of loose curls and her bangs were pinned back.

"I told you." Hinata giggled at her friends singing. "Well I have to go. I have to pick up Sakura. Once again, thanks. I owe you one."

The blond rushed out and hastily bid goodbye to the Sarutobis. Hinata walked out of the bathroom and avoided eye contact with everyone. Kurenai smiled and went to fetch her camera. Asuma eyed Konohamaru as he cleared his throat.

"Maybe I should go, too."

"Didn't you say you were too old for trick- or- treating?" His nephew dumbly shook his head. "C'mon you little pervert, help me make the popcorn for our horror movie marathon." He dragged Konohamaru into the kitchen.

After a taking a few shots of Kenta and Hinata, Shikamaru arrived in his knight costume. "Don't take any photos of me." However, he gave in to Kenta's puppy eyes and a full group photo was taken.

"Here, take one of me and Hinata with my phone." Asuma began to protest as his nephew rushed out the kitchen and leaned closer to Hinata when Kurenai began to snap pictures.

"What's the harm?" Konohamaru still lingered close to Hinata until Shikamaru pulled her away.

Asuma shook his head at Kurenai. "You don't want to know."

.

.

.

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a blast. Everyone but Sasuke. He was uncharacteristically optimistic at the beginning but it was nearing nine and he had yet to see Hinata. Worse yet, the constant flirty looks directed at him were aggravating. In hindsight, he should've realized that dressing up as a knight was fulfilling the fantasies of his fangirls.

He looked over at his best friend who was dancing. Well, it looked like an attempt at dancing. Naruto wasn't very mobile in his giant ramen cup costume. He burst out laughing when he first saw him, but Naruto was not ashamed of his costume. "It's a labor of love. You're just jealous."

Catching his eye, Naruto waddled over. "Any luck?"

"Does it look like it?" Sasuke had given up being inconspicuous about his attempt to woo Hinata. "If she doesn't come by, I swear I will pour hot water down that neck hole."

Naruto awkwardly stepped back when he felt his phone go off. He popped his hands inside his costume and fiddled a bit. A grin broke out. "Well, she certainly looks like a princess. A hot one, too."

Sasuke grabbed the phone away. His rage cooled off at seeing her but quickly returned when he noticed the male in the photo with her. "Who the hell is this guy?!"

Naruto peered over Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh, that's Konohamaru. Don't worry about him." Sasuke wasn't threatened by the kid but any male that got near Hinata was automatically on his shit list. "He's harmless. A little pervy and he has a crush on Hinata. But trust me, totally harmless." Yup, on his shit list.

"Trick-or-treat!" Sasuke handed Naruto his phone back and grabbed the bowl of candy.

His smile fell when he realized it wasn't Hinata at the door. "Here, take your candy and go."

The father shot a glare at the rude knight and grabbed handfuls of candy for his kids who were all dressed up as vampires. Sasuke returned the glare and sat back down by the door.

"Trick-or –treat." God, they weren't even trying anymore. It was obviously wasn't a child's voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up to give a lecture about this being a kid's tradition when he froze.

"Well? Are you going to give me candy or not?" What the hell was Shikamaru doing here? Why was he a knight and more importantly, where was Hinata?

"I don't have all night. I'm tired and want to end this suffering. Give me some candy, _please_." Sasuke frantically looked around and spotted a small lizard- looking thing being carried by Hinata by the driveway.

"Hello? Are you suddenly deaf?"

"I'm not giving you candy. Bring Hin- the kid over here. For all I know you could want this candy for yourself." Sasuke placed the bowl behind him and crossed his arms.

"This isn't worth the trip back and being insulted. See you later, jerk." Shikamaru threw the bag over his shoulder and began to turn when Sasuke stopped him.

"Just get them up here. Are you that lazy? It's free candy!" Shikamaru gave him a judging look before answering.

"Kenta's scared of your lawn decorations. He's not coming up here, which is why I'm getting the candy for him. You see him down there by the fair maiden you're obviously lovesick over." Sasuke felt his heart speed up at the accusation.

"Wh-what? I just want to give candy to the kids."

"Trick –or-treat!" Sasuke threw candy at the children who just walked up. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as they scrambled around to gather the most then returned to stare back at Sasuke.

"Admit it."

"What's it to you? You like her or something? Think you're so smart and your carefree attitude will charm her away? How conceited." Sasuke might as well tattoo his love for Hinata on his forehead. It would have been less obvious.

"I bet she'll love to hear how you denied candy to the child she cares for. Good luck getting on her good side. She's decided to give Kiba the silent treatment for a month after he jumped off his roof dressed as the wolfman and chased Kenta around earlier today. That's one of her _best friends_ but he made Kenta cry. Hinata took my plastic sword and beat Kiba until Kenta asked her to stop. If I go back there and he cries his little heart out, do you think you'll have a shot with her at all?"

Sasuke quickly came up with a plan and prayed it worked. "I can give you a lot of candy. Enough to fill up the bag and you can call it a night sooner. Just bring them up here. That's not much to ask, is it?"

"We have two more bags to fill." Holy crap! How much candy were they expecting to get this night? Sasuke knew they had an abundance of candy and was thankful he had gone shopping with Obito. The idiot only wanted to buy three bags of candy.

"Done. I'll turn off the decorations for a bit. Obito might notice it I don't turn them back on."

Shikamaru walked down to Hinata and Kenta. Sasuke quickly rushed down the lawn and turned off the decorations which he admits were terrifying to little kids. The flashing lights and corpses that popped out of the ground and behind the trees were taking things too far.

He saw Hinata putting the kid down. They walked hand in hand up to the door where Sasuke was trying his best to look indifferent but Hinata looked divine and he found it hard to look away.

"Trick- or- treat." Sasuke knelt down and patted the boy's head.

"Pretty cool lizard costume." Shikamaru smacked his forehead and Hinata's smile fell.

The young boy's face darkened. "Are you blind? Don't you see these wings?" Kenta turned around as if to point out the obvious.

"Oh. _Oh_. Of course, you're a _dragon_." Well, this went south quickly. Shikamaru couldn't take pleasure in Sasuke's panic; he knew it would be up to him or Hinata to console Kenta. At that moment, Choji walked up holding a large plate of food and dressed up as an astronaut.

"Hey, guys. Oh, cool costumes. Kenta, you are like the scariest dragon ever." Shikamaru gave him a high-five and Hinata beamed at his comment. Sasuke felt like such a loser.

"Is there more food inside?" Sasuke looked at the boy with a serious face.

"Food, candy, sweets. Everything you want is inside. You want some?" He got up and ushered him inside.

"We don't want to impose." She talked! Hinata talked to him!

"It's no problem, if the little guy wants food who are we to deny him?" He shot Hinata a wink while ruffling Kenta's hair only to be swatted away.

Hinata still wasn't sure. "Shikamaru, what do you think?" He shrugged. Perhaps Kenta would eat to his heart's content and get sleepy quickly forcing them to go home already.

"Well that settles it. Follow me to the buffet." He offered his elbow just like he did back at the corn maze and Hinata blushed as she took it.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and felt someone pull on his elbow. "I don't like him."

He held the boy's hand and they walked behind the princess and better dressed knight. "Me neither."

* * *

><p>AN: Expect to see various characters next chapter such as Itachi and Hidan.<p>

Feel free to ask if you have questions and I'll PM you. If you're a silent reader, right on. It's cool.

Either way: Thanks for the reviews, views, favorites, and follows. Love ya!


	4. Knight in Shining Armor

I hope everyone had a fantastic day. I had my share of trick-or-treaters who were adorable. Then I watched some horror films.

Anyways here's the final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A scantily dressed Snow White walked in front of their table and winked at Sasuke which he ignored.<p>

"I don't think this party is appropriate for a five year old. Maybe we should leave."

Sasuke panicked and poured more sweets into the boy's plate. "Do you want to leave so soon, Kenta?"

Kenta's eyes widened and he shook his head. Hinata frowned at the large plate of sweets that was hypnotizing the dragon. "Isn't that kind of excessive?" Kenta stingily pulled the plate closer to him. His three bags were on the seat next to him and she doubted he could carry them by himself. She had served him some vegetables and sandwiches but he scarfed those down quickly to get to his dessert. More like desserts. He had already eaten two candy apples, a cup cake, and half a brownie which he decided to save for later. Kenta also asked her to get to- go plates for his parents and a small bag of candy for Konohamaru. Hinata made Konohamaru a plate regardless.

Hinata looked around for Shikamaru. He had left to the restroom but had already been gone for half an hour. "Where's Shikamaru?" Sasuke scowled at the question. He noticed how Shikamaru wasn't into Hinata romantically at least that's what it appeared to him. However, he still didn't know for sure if she had feelings for him or the Nara.

"Hinata, are you and Shikamaru…" Sasuke struggled to finish.

She turned back to him. "Are we what?"

He played with the uneaten candy apple in his plate. It was now or never. He'd either have his heart broken or would be the happiest guy in the world. "Are you-"

"Sasuke, who is this beauty?" Sasuke felt like stabbing his brother with his sword. Unlike Shikamaru's, his was made of metal.

Itachi dramatically bowed and kissed her hand. "Forgive my brother's rudeness, I'm Count Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke seethed at the scene unfolding. "And you are?"

Hinata blushed and slowly pulled her hand away from the smooth talking vampire. "Hinata Hyuuga." Itachi pulled up a chair and struggled to place it between Sasuke and Hinata.

"Ah, judging from your bright and beautiful eyes, I assume from the Moon Kingdom?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sickening display.

Kenta slammed his tiny hands on the table. "No! Hinata is from Middle Earth! Not space and she's not an alien!" Sasuke smirked and wondered how his brother would recover.

"Forgive me, oh great Smaug. I didn't see you there; please don't incinerate this poor idiot." Kenta sat back down and continued eating his food.

Damn that Itachi. "Itachi, can I see you over by the punch for a minute?" His brother apologized to Hinata and followed Sasuke. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was merely curious. It's not every day that I see my brother drool over a girl. She's the same one from the picture, isn't she?" Sasuke looked around to see if anyone had heard Itachi.

"Have you been going into my room!?"

"I didn't. Mother found it after cleaning your room. It's your fault, really. If you cleaned it properly, she wouldn't have a reason to go in. I must say, Hinata looks much more beautiful in person. If you don't act quickly, I might see if she'll-" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's cape roughly. His older brother briefly smirked before frowning and looked behind Sasuke. "I'm only teasing, but you might want to return. It looks like Hidan is making Hinata really uncomfortable."

The knight turned around to see Hidan, clad in traditional Jashin body paint, placing an arm over Hinata's shoulders and playing with her hair.

.

.

.

"C'mon. I'm a good guy and kids love me. I have a friend that can watch your little guy here while we have some fun. What do you say?" Hinata shook his arm off but Hidan wasn't ready to accept defeat. She knew the moment he abruptly sat down next to her that she should've followed her instincts and dragged Kenta out of the mansion. Shikamaru was old enough to make it home by himself.

The shirtless man peered down her dress and smirked. "I know you're just shy and nervous but I won't hurt you. Unless you're the kind of girl that likes it rough-." Hinata elbowed him in the stomach and started to tell Kenta that they were leaving. Hidan didn't let that jab deter him; he grabbed her elbow and sat her back down. Suddenly he was dragged from behind and out of the chair.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." Hidan quickly got up to face his attacker when his scowl turned into a nasty grin.

"Don't I know you?" Shikamaru didn't answer but Hidan knew he remembered their last encounter. "It is you, Sarutobi's sidekick. Listen boy, I keep grudges and you really shouldn't have interfered with what didn't concern you. Asuma is a grown man."

"You know my dad?" Kenta looked from behind Hinata and she realized who the man was. Kurenai hadn't told her much about the incident a year ago that sent Asuma to the hospital for a while and she didn't press for information. Shikamaru had sported a bruised cheek and avoided her questions at school.

Hidan sneered at Kenta. "My fists do." He met Hinata's eyes and licked his lips. "My hands aren't just for violence, I'm multitalented." Shikamaru was by her side in a second and began to lead them out the large dance hall. As much as he wanted to pummel the silver haired-snake, he didn't want to expose Kenta to that kind of violence.

.

.

.

Sasuke's eyes widened at Hidan's sudden movement to hit the back of Shikamaru's head with a closed fist. He had been struggling to reach them as soon as he saw Hinata being harassed but it was really crowded. By the time he made it, they were already leaving.

Without a second thought, he tackled Hidan and began to unleash a fury of strikes. Hidan returned them with the same amount of intensity. He was suddenly pulled away and it took him a moment to realize that it was Obito, dressed as a wizard. Kakuzu, dressed as an accountant, was holding Hidan as he tried to claw at Sasuke until he was dragged out to another room.

A crowd was gathering despite Itachi trying to disperse it. They moved to the outdoor garden, away from their whispers and judging eyes.

Obito pushed Sasuke into a bench and towered over him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Sasuke wiped his bloody nose and grimaced thanks to the pain in his brow. "That bastard wasn't keeping his hands to himself and tried to blindside my friend." Shikamaru was shocked. He looked at Hinata and Kenta, who was holding one of his bags close to his small body as a shield. He knelt down to his charge and rubbed his back to stop the tears forming.

"This is how you deal with it? With fists, are you a little kid or something? Do you realize that you caused a scene? What are people going to say about you or how you were raised?" Sasuke stayed silent and Obito let out a cry of frustration.

Hinata could see the shame and embarrassment Sasuke was trying to hide. "Sasuke wasn't starting trouble. He was a very good host and tried to help us when we were being harassed. I'm sure my father would agree with me and he isn't the first to give Uchiha praise. Sasuke is very special and deserves it." She rarely brought up her family's name but she wanted to repay Sasuke who began to fight the blush on his face. His cousin would hold it over his head forever but he wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

Obito looked unamused at Hinata. "And you are?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. My father is Hiashi-"

"Of the Byakugan Corporation!?" Hinata nodded and Obito was silent for a minute. Then he smiled. "So the Hyuuga owe us a favor then."

Sasuke smacked his cousin. "I'm joking but I'm glad you're all okay. Except for you Sasuke, you need to take care of your face." He sighed and left to rejoin the party.

Shikamaru broke the silence and picked up Kenta. "It's getting late, I think we should leave. Asuma and Kurenai won't be happy to find out what happened." Hinata nodded and turned to look at Sasuke who avoided all their stares.

She sat next to him and gently touched his face. "Thank you. I really meant everything I said." She kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Wait! He can't stay here. What if the skeleton man returns and hurts him again? Can he come with us?" Shikamaru and Hinata stared at Kenta. "Please. He can protect Shikamaru and we can protect him."

"What do you say?" Hinata received no response.

Sasuke was still processing the kiss. He was planning on leaving anyways but this wasn't what he expected. "You turned him to stone, Hinata. Are you sure you're not Madusa?"

She gently nudged Shikamaru's shoulder in mock anger. "Kiss him again. Maybe he'll wake up." Sasuke stayed still but could see her lips near his face. He suddenly turned and pressed his lips to hers.

"You woke him up!" Kenta was happy they could finally leave.

Sasuke dipped her and continued to kiss her. It was beginning to be uncomfortable to watch and Shikamaru had to clear his throat three times before they broke apart due to lack of oxygen. Sasuke looked like he received an energy boost and wrapped his arm around her waist. It was now Hinata who was at a loss for words.

"I'm ready." They began to walk around the house when Kenta realized his loot was still inside.

"Wait! I had four bags of candy and lots of food. Maybe mom and dad won't be angry if we give them food."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nuh uh. It was three bags and I doubt any amount of food will make this okay." Kenta gave him puppy eyes.

"Please."

"I'll do it. Just stay here and I'll be right back." Sasuke ran around the house before running back and stealing another kiss. "I need the motivation." He ran back and in less than a minute, he had four bags of candy. "I'll come out with food, give me another minute."

They waited silently while Hinata's face kept getting redder. Shikamaru's teasing stare wasn't helping. Kenta kept asking if they were going to get married and have kids. "I'll take care of your babies."

"Holy crap, Sasuke. You already asked her to marry you and have your children?! Man, you're quick." A giant ramen cup was excitedly waddling towards them. The dark night was making it hard to see who it was but Shikamaru and Hinata recognized the voice. She was sure all the blood rushing to her face would surely kill her.

"Shut up and give me those plates. You can go now." Sasuke came up from behind and took the plates, stacking them on top of each other.

Kenta was admiring Naruto's costume.

"Wow. Where did you buy it?" Naruto modeled his creation.

"I made it."

"Can you make me one for next year?" Shikamaru and Sasuke rolled their eyes as Naruto began to measure Kenta's height and arm span.

"I'll stay in touch." The young boy beamed at Naruto and shook his hand.

They walked away from the waving ramen cup and reached Sasuke's car. Shikamaru and Hinata were tired. Shikamaru hadn't brought his car since his father needed it after he dropped off Naruto. He led Hinata to the passenger seat and Kenta sat next to Shikamaru.

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Remember who helped you out when you choose the best man!" Sasuke closed his door and turned on the car. "Idiot." Yet he couldn't help but grin at the thought.

.

.

.

It didn't take a genius to know that food wouldn't smooth things over. Asuma was livid and was threatening to drive over to the Halloween party. Kurenai was rubbing his back and whispering calming words. Konohamaru was still awestruck by Kenta's large pile of candy.

"It was my fault. I practically dragged them inside. But I promise you that I didn't know about what happened between you two. I don't even know Hidan that well." Sasuke pressed a bag of ice near his eye. Hinata had cleaned up most of his wounds and while he normally wasn't one to let others take care of him, it was Hinata. She could do whatever she wanted to him.

"We don't blame you. It's just that you have to understand how we feel. He's a terrible man and the thought of Kenta being so near makes my blood boil."

"But Sasuke saved us!" Kenta was handing Konohamaru all the candy he didn't like when he overheard his parents talking.

Kurenai smiled at Sasuke. "We appreciate what you did. I think it's best if we go to sleep and forget about that unpleasantness. C'mon, your candy will still be there in the morning. You have enough for weeks!" She carried Kenta still in his costume to his room.

Asuma smiled at his wife and child and patted Sasuke's back. "Konohamaru, it's time for bed."

Konohamaru quickly finished a cookie and hugged Hinata goodbye, not even giving the two knights a second look. It was a particularly long hug and the only reason he was still breathing was because Sasuke didn't want to lose the progress he made with some of the important people in her life. He silently chuckled when the older Sarutobi smacked his nephew and muttered something about telling his brother about his perverted son.

He drove Shikamaru home and was beginning to get nervous about being alone with Hinata. His previous bravado was all but gone. She hadn't said anything about the kisses and was mostly silent aside from when she asked where his face hurt.

He parked in front of her house and turned off his car. "I'm sorry for being so aggressive. It's just that I really like you." He anticipated that he'd get slapped and she'd storm out. Perhaps she didn't want Kenta to see her beat him down, so she waited until they were alone and near her home. He remembered Shikamaru's story about how she beat Kiba earlier tonight.

"I…didn't mind. I liked it."

"What?" He must be imagining things. Perhaps she killed him already and he was in heaven.

"I liked it…. and I like you too. But I thought you were mad at me. You wouldn't have lunch with me anymore and ignored me at school."

Sasuke could have died right there. He knew he was an idiot. "I was being stupid and jealous."

"Of what?"

He took a deep breath and focused on a nearby street lamp. It wasn't easy to admit to anyone that he was jealous. "Ofyouandshikamaru."

She giggled. "He's my friend."

"I realize that now but you looked so cozy together and it really bothered me." Sasuke looked at her and she could see his struggle to open up. She leaned closer and kissed him. He responded immediately. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

"Are we?" She nodded and he continued kissing her only to be disrupted by a series of bangs on his car's hood.

"Get off Hinata you pervert!" Neji had been on the lookout for Hinata's arrival ever since he arrived from Tenten's house. He thought the Nara was going to bring her home but frowned when he realized it was the Uchiha's car parked in front of their home. He knew Shikamaru wasn't reliable and he should've gone along with them and the kid. If Tenten hadn't been so insistent on spending time together, he would've swallowed his pride and dressed as a damn Hobbit.

Sasuke began to unbuckle his seatbelt to confront the guy currently damaging his car when Hinata put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. She quickly kissed him which infuriated Neji even further and she got out his car.

He could see Neji's arms frantically waving around and Hinata trying to pull him up to their door only for him to break loose. The front door opened and both Hyuugas froze. Hiashi was surveying the scene with a raised eyebrow and motioned for the two to head inside which they did immediately. The Hyuuga patriarch stared at Sasuke and he turned his car on.

Before driving off, he saw Hinata open the front curtains and blow a kiss at him. The curtains were immediately closed right after and he could only assume that it was Neji. He drove to his empty home and took his costume off before collapsing on his bed. All things considered, life was good.

.

.

.

Life was very good. He was in a relationship with Hinata and nothing could ruin his mood. Naruto had given up constantly teasing him because the Uchiha didn't care anymore. Hinata was his and he was hers.

Of course, Neji couldn't be in the same room as him. He couldn't see him as anything other than the pervert who was tainting his innocent cousin. Sasuke really wished he'd get over it. He would hate for Neji to miss the wedding. He was kidding, of course. He had to ask her first; probably after dating for a few years and while they were in college.

Itachi observed the stupid face his brother was wearing. He had no idea that Sasuke was thinking about his 'upcoming wedding,' but he knew that whatever was on his mind was related to the Hyuuga. He was surprised to see the previously hidden photo out in the open on Sasuke's desk.

Obito had been hanging out with his cousins and finally found the video Kakashi edited for him. He sniggered and turned his laptop to face Itachi and played a video.

"The girl in the picture becomes the girl in the video." Sasuke looked up at the older Uchihas.

"What?" He looked at the video and his eyes widened. It was a series of clips from the party of the two of them. He tried to get to the laptop before they saw the 'grand finale' only to be held back.

"Oh, Sasuke. I didn't know you had it in you. Jeez, let the girl come up for air!" Obito fell out of his chair laughing and Sasuke stepped on Itachi's foot to get loose. He grabbed the laptop and ran to his room. He locked the door and ignored their taunts.

Sasuke though about deleting the file but grabbed a flash drive and downloaded it. Then he deleted it from Obito's laptop. He labeled the flash drive and put it in his keepsake box filled with various mementos associated with Hinata from the time they were children to their current relationship. He patted the box, aptly labeled: Sasuhina, before hiding it under his floorboard.

He smiled before returning to the laptop to find something incriminating to dissuade his cousin from showing anyone else and stopping Itachi from doing the same.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you guys for your time. I really appreciated it all. Silent readers are still readers, and I love them just as much. *Throws candy at you all*<p>

There's gonna be a one shot, unrelated to this one, where they are trick-or- treating out by the end of the month. I have another one in the works that's more serious but comforting as well. Thinking about focusing on my other stories with other Hinata pairings, too. Lot of upcoming stuff.

Operation Sasuhina: Complete


End file.
